


a lovely reminder

by kuchi



Series: The Magic You Won't Ever See [2]
Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchi/pseuds/kuchi
Summary: A slow summer's day is the perfect place and time. Smut.





	a lovely reminder

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day/femslash february friends! I have an undeniable thirst for writing the smutty aftermath of any story, but I've put this separately from the main fic for people that aren't into that. I hope you enjoy lol

Elphaba propped her book on the pillow next to her and pushed her hands underneath the covers, pulling them up to her face. "How can it be so damn cold in the middle of summer?"

Galinda, who was sprawled on the opposite side of the bed, apparently been scrolling through her phone for the last three hours, laughed absently. "We're in the highlands," she said, as if that explained everything.

Elphaba shivered and glanced around the room. They were in Galinda's childhood home, in the room that she had grown up in and had now convinced Elphaba to stay in, for the few weeks of summer before they moved to Emerald City. Elphaba didn't take much convincing, though she did feel a little guilty about leaving Nessa alone at home. She figured Nessa would do just fine, though, considering how excited she had been when she realised she would have a place to stay (to shop) in the capital now.

Everything in this room was expectedly pink, from the pale wallpaper to the giant wardrobe that lined one wall, to the messy dressing table. Still, it was all pleasantly arranged, like one of the rooms she saw over Nessa's shoulder sometimes when she was browsing Pinterest photos. Elphaba assumed Galinda's mother's taste had a lot more to do with that than a young Galinda did. She thought of her own room, half the size of this (but so much warmer). She thought of what the room they would share in the city in a few weeks might look like.

Galinda's voice drifted towards her. "What do you want to do today?" She sounded lazy, like she had meant to say it hours ago but the idea simply slipped away before she could get to it.

Elphaba understood. She made a grunt of contentment. For once, she didn't feel the need to be up and running. The semester, all the postgrad applications, hell, her whole degree at Shiz, had taken a lot out of her. She was content to just do nothing for once. She closed her book with a finger between to hold her page and checked the thickness of the remainder of it. About halfway. She could finish it today.

A tickle ran along her foot, making Elphaba jump and seize up.

She heard Galinda stifle her giggles from the other end. The same sensation came again, firmer, and Elphaba tried to squirm out of her grasp. She dropped the book on the floor, folding over the corner of the page hastily, and retreated up towards the headboard.

Galinda was on her in an instant, hopping up right next to her at the speed of light, laughing in delight.

"Elphie," she purred. "I know what we could do," and she drew her arms slowly around Elphaba's shoulder and leaned into her. Her hair tickled Elphaba's cheek and her wide eyes focused gently on her face.

Elphaba kissed her, mostly to avoid her gaze. Galinda made a small noise of surprise. She melted into it, twisting her way under the covers without letting go of Elphaba for a second. She was warmer than her attire would suggest, and she smelled like her signature perfume - Elphaba struggled to remember the designer, now more than ever. She smelled like their room together. They kissed for a while.

It was strange, a weirdly calming activity, and not something Elphaba could have ever seen herself doing, being the kind of person she was. It was remarkable she was even  _kissing_  someone. But Galinda tended to have that effect. There was a lavishness of her attitude that was difficult to resist.

Galinda cupped her face in her hands, and absently caressed the skin under her jaw with the soft pads of her fingers. She hummed into Elphaba's mouth, pressing herself as close to Elphaba's body as possible. Before Elphaba could do more than mirror her movements, Galinda pulled away with a dazed expression. She licked her lips slowly, before pressing them gently against Elphaba's neck. An experimental touch.

It was suddenly too warm. Elphaba wrung her arms out of where Galinda had trapped her, and clasped them around her friend's waist.

Galinda purred against her neck, a movement that sent shivers running from the top of Elphaba's head to her toes. She felt Galinda smile.

"What?" Elphaba breathed.

Galinda giggled slightly. "Stop squirming," she said. She pulled away and hooked her leg over Elphaba's hips, until she was straddling her body, the covers flung away. And just like that, she was looking down into Elphaba's face. Her eyes were softer now, unfocused.

Elphaba swallowed and looked away. She couldn't deny the fluttering feeling flaring up in her chest, and in her groin where Galinda's warm body pressed against it. She focused her gaze on Galinda's body. Loose baby blue shorts and a matching top hid little of her skin. Elphaba let her hands wander over her thighs when Galinda leaned to kiss her again.

She trailed her hands up, skimming the edge of Galinda's shorts, under the hem of the expensive fabric, before pressing them into her waist. Her body was warm, soft, tangible in Elphaba's hands. Without thinking too hard, Elphaba pressed her hands in and dragged them up the length of Galinda's torso, feeling the beating pulse under her sternum and the unyielding curve of her breasts, drawing a loud gasp from Galinda. The fabric was silky. The second time around, it was almost seamless to let her hands move underneath it, instead.

Her heart thudded. She was being bold. Galinda scrambled above her before her mouth was back on Elphaba's, more ravenous than before. In one swift movement she raked her hands up Elphaba's stomach, mirroring her actions, and clasped her hands at Elphaba's shoulders, grasping onto them and holding Elphaba down into the mattress.

Elphaba stiffened instantly, trying to stop the arch of her own back. She felt drowned in the unexpected wave of longing that came over her. No -  _craving_. It spilled from her throat, uncontrolled, when Galinda's lips found her neck, leaving gentle, discreet kisses. Elphaba's hands found her friend's face and turned it to kiss her mouth, drawing another surprised gasp, a now predictable sound, from Galinda. Their mouths clashed a little, far rougher than she had intended.

She felt herself tremble. It was too much.  _She_ was too much. She was going to scare Galinda, and she was scaring herself with how desperately the desire pooled in the core of her body, and she was going to make a fool of herself -

Galinda's voice was disoriented when she pulled back from the kiss. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I- I -" Elphaba took a deep breath.

Galinda furrowed her eyebrows deliberately. "You're so tense, Elphie. Is it too fast? You don't wanna - ?"

"No," Elphaba said quickly, "I do,  _I do_ ," because -  _God,_  she did - she did  _not_ want to go any slower. Flirting and lingering touches was its own kind of fun. But Elphaba was not a patient person, and Galinda was not someone easy to resist.

She let go miserably, her hands dropping to her sides. She couldn't explain to Galinda, could she? She couldn't even figure it out herself. Why the hell was she feeling so hesitant? In front of her  _girlfriend_ , her best friend.

Elphaba blinked and huffed, trying to will the frustration out of her system.

"Elphie, it's okay if -"

"I've  _never_  done this before."

"I know," Galinda said, almost bemused. That was hardly news. She watched Elphaba with curious eyes, and Elphaba wished she would be able to read everything from just that. Whatever she was so scared of. It skirted around the edges of Elphaba's own mind. Her nakedness, the absurdity of it; her overwhelming desire that intellectually, she knew was warranted, but here, looking up at the most beautiful woman she knew, put her at the precipice of something terrifying.

Finally, Galinda said, with utter care, "I just really want to see you."

The words were blunt, and everything Elphaba needed. They kissed again, more slowly. Elphaba let herself feel the sweet breaths against her face, the fingers toying with the hem of her t-shirt, and curly wisps of hair that tickled her neck with Galinda's movement.

She closed her eyes and let her fear and her arousal fight it out.

"I'm just going to take everything off all at once," she said firmly when they parted. Like ripping off a plaster. Galinda's eyes widened in surprise.

" _What?_  You don't even have to -" Galinda started, but Elphaba's decision was made, and when she pushed up her hips to nudge her off, Galinda went with the movement, lifting herself up, letting Elphaba peel off her own pyjamas clumsily in one go. Elphaba felt Galinda watch her, struck dumb, as her hands went to her shirt.

" _No,_ " Galinda said suddenly, clasping her hands over Elphaba's own to stop her. Then she laughed, and Elphaba felt the movement from her shaking thighs.

"Elphie, why are you so  _weird_ ," she said, kindly, and pulled Elphaba's hands away, before replacing them with her own. She slid them under Elphaba's shirt, easily, since it was two sizes too big. Her hands shook. Elphaba felt it. With a patience so uncharacteristic of her, one that reminded Elphaba of a make-up brush sweeping over her eyelids, Galinda dragged her hands over Elphaba's skin, rucking the shirt, and finally pulling it off. Elphaba raised her body automatically to let it happen.

And then, just like that, she was stark naked. She tried not to panic. The fear bubbled against her ribcage anyway.

Galinda's hands rested on her stomach. They were so pale against the green. When the pads of her fingers moved, the shimmering polish of her nails glinting from where Elphaba could see, it sent shivers running up her whole body. There was no part of her untouched by that touch on her stomach.

Amazingly, Galinda was delirious. "I love your body," she said, her voice off-kilter in a way that sent Elphaba's blood rushing to her ears. "Oh, Elphie, you're so…"

"What," Elphaba breathed, following Galinda's eyes as she trailed off. They were fixed on her breasts, and a thumb came up to gently press on her nipple, sending a jolt through Elphaba's spine.

"Huh," Galinda said, blinking. "They  _are_  green."

"Galinda - !"

"I don't know," Galinda said, laughing again, sitting back in apology. "I wondered, okay?" she said delightedly.

Elphaba calmed herself. The sheer enthusiasm in Galinda's gaze helped, as did the heave of her chest, which signalled much more arousal than Galinda was letting on. Was she being calm for Elphaba's sake?

Galinda giggled again, a more silvery sound, and leaned forward to inspect her nipples again.

"Stop that," Elphaba said, finally bubbling with laughter at her friend's curious look, the overexpressed tilt of her head. She tugged on the strap of Galinda's camisole. "Take it off."

" _You_  take it off," Galinda said with a pout.

Elphaba didn't have to be told twice. She grasped the bottom of the shirt and pulled it up, and it came off easily. Galinda's body was smooth, and she curved her shoulders back gently, almost unwittingly. Her breasts were bigger, rounder than Elphaba's and when she leaned back, the arch of her back was so much more pronounced, guarded by the mesmerising flesh of her hips. Elphaba deliberately pushed down her own self-consciousness. She sat up to hug her close.

Galinda's hands circled the back of her head. "Do you like it?" she said under her breath.

Elphaba's mind was paralysed with want, but her hands, luckily, weren't. She caressed every bit of skin that she could reach, relishing the small sighs that they drew from Galinda. The rest of her clothes came off the same way. Galinda, she noticed, was easily led and easily handled. She followed Elphaba's clumsy movements with ease, almost hypnotised by them despite their awkwardness.

Elphaba didn't know how to waste time. Now that Galinda was practically writhing in her lap, it was easy to forget herself. Her mouth went to Galinda's neck, the place where she had once seen her roommate clasp a necklace on in front of the mirror every morning. Galinda bucked her hips, pushed forward into her, until she finally grabbed Elphaba's wrist and guided it between her legs, under the loose drawstring waist of her shorts. She rolled her hips, her breath coming soft and erratic, and clutched Elphaba's neck.

Elphaba was lost and yet deliciously grounded.

Galinda was wet - obscenely, Elphaba  _heard_ it - and she squirmed and did most of the work herself, to Elphaba's relief. All Elphaba could do was be transfixed, and go with her movements, curling her fingers inside her. This was a little unbelievable. She kissed Galinda fiercely, spurred on by the sight and the feeling, foreign but not, and above all, by those lush, long moans.

"Grind down into my palm," she said, when Galinda lost her bearings for a moment, chest heaving, taking long, harsh breaths through her thoroughly kissed lips. Galinda blinked carefully and cleared her throat with the most endearingly dainty noise, and then hummed her assent, putting her hand over Elphaba's and guiding it higher, deeper, exactly where she wanted. Soon she had her rhythm, and she moved quickly, greedily, coveting Elphaba's hands on her with a too-tight grip against her shoulders.

Elphaba held on for dear life, her other arm curled right around Galinda's lower back to keep her upright. She barely managed to complete that task, though, because when Galinda came she moaned so loud and that Elphaba had to drop what she was doing and clamp a hand over her careless mouth. Even if no one else was here in  _this_  house, the neighbours, or someone poor folks down the street, were surely at home.

Galinda peeked at Elphaba from underneath her sweat-matted hair and giggled through her fingers. She kissed the hand against her face before she dropped it, breathing hard.

She was ridiculous, as ever. Elphaba couldn't not join her delirious giggles.

"Oh, Elphie," she said finally, her voice wavering a little. "I didn't think - wow."

She climbed off Elphaba, sighing almost musically, and pressed a hand to her chest to make her lie down. And then she was on top of her again, this time with none of the barrier that Galinda's own arousal had provided for Elphaba earlier. Her eyes, heavy, watched Elphaba, naked themselves from the lack of her usual make up. Elphaba's brimming desire came rushing to the point where she only sighed, no protest, when Galinda parted her legs carefully and sat between them. Elphaba felt careful fingers explore her, and when they were joined by urgent kisses on her neck, between her breasts, and finally, the sight of Galinda's pink tongue curled over her nipple, the heady, searing ache building in Elphaba's body broke out of her in a rough moan.

Galinda's eyes flashed, thoroughly pleased at the sound.

Elphaba felt crazed, like something let out of a cage. The next time she came back to herself, Galinda was lower, parting her legs.

A sound like a sob came out of Elphaba's mouth when she saw the curious expression on Galinda's face. Was she really going to-? Was Elphaba going to stop her? Did she really want to -?

Elphaba  _should_ stop her -

Galinda's head dipped between her legs and the mouth that met the crease of Elphaba's thigh quieted all of her thoughts instantly. Galinda resurfaced in only a moment.

She smiled like she was about to subject Elphaba to a full face contour. "Is it okay if -? I've never done that before."

Elphaba could barely hear her over the beating of her own heart. How could  _Galinda_  be the one asking that?

"You don't have to," she blurted. "I didn't -" There was that other fear, too, but she was ashamed by how quickly that was receding now that she knew what it felt like to have Galinda's mouth on her.

"I really want to," Galinda breathed. "And that's okay, Elphie. You haven't had sex before, and I have, so -" and then she stopped in her tracks because Elphaba was nodding, quickly; for just a second or two, because any longer and she would be noticed - she was being so entitled.

Galinda laughed and motioned her backwards until she was half-leaning against the headboard. She winked, taking a hair tie from her wrist. These were familiar movements, so much so that Elphaba felt whatever was seizing her chest release, and came back to herself. Galinda swept her hair into her hand and tied it, eyeing Elphaba like the world's cutest predator. She licked her lips and blinked her eyes open wide. Elphaba knew that expression. She knew Galinda would be itching to reach for her phone, or a mirror, right about now, if they weren't doing this.

"You're so beautiful," Elphaba said, because that was the only thing true right now. Or ever.

"You're only saying that because I'm about to eat you like a snack," Galinda said, fluttering her eyelashes innocently.

Elphaba gaped in disbelief and her face flushed. Galinda's facade dissolved into giggles. Elphaba was glad to notice that she was  _slightly_ embarrassed. Wow.

Elphaba worked on schooling her breath, her panic, but all of it was in shambles when Galinda's mouth met her again, doing exactly as it promised. It was happening. Elphaba sighed and moaned and felt like a maniac, and she couldn't stop herself from tangling her hands in Galinda's hair, pulling carelessly enough to make it knot. She didn't know what to do with herself, with her hands. She didn't know how to  _be_ herself, because what version of her was allowed this crude, unfettered pleasure?

Galinda, too, was moaning between her legs, between licks so lavish that they made Elphaba's face burn. Elphaba pressed her toes into the mattress, but it did little to help her keep any semblance of her conscious self.

Galinda resurfaced with a dazed expression. "Roll your hips," she said, before wrapping her arms tighter around Elphaba's wobbling thighs and pressing her face in again. Elphaba did as she was told, letting the sensation build and build, and finally, helplessly, bit roughly into her hand as Galinda made it overtake her.

Galinda came up and wiped her mouth down, and her cheeks, and grinned. Elphaba squeezed her slippery thighs together, tossing a hand over her sweaty forehead, and tried not to make  _any_  noise close to a whimper. She kissed Galinda when she came to her, guided by nothing but her instinct.

It took a good while to come back to Earth from that.

Arms came around her again. "You're amazing, Elphie," Galinda said. "You're so good."

"I didn't do anything," Elphaba said between her panting breaths.

Galinda laughed again and shook her head, a low hearty giggle, tucking her head into the crook of Elphaba's neck and breathing deeply. She sighed and nuzzled into her.

Elphaba was in bed with a crazy person. She figured she could get away with booping her nose.

Galinda scrunched up her expression before smiling up at Elphaba again. "I'd say you did do something," she said, eyes twinkling. Knowing, not accusing.

Elphaba felt naked at that assertion. Galinda simply burrowed in further, her hand finding Elphaba's and threading them together. "Of course, if you want to do more for  _me_ … well, I deserve that, for sure."

Elphaba smiled and held her until her breathing slowed, and so did Galinda's. She focused on keeping it that way, even as her head cleared and she saw her own body, in all its green glory, trapped underneath Galinda's. She found the corner of the covers, and pulled it over herself. That helped, as did Galinda's hand now pressing small circles into her hips. Deep breaths.

It was getting easier. It would get easier.

Galinda kissed her collarbone, a single little peck. "You're fun, Elphie," she said, voice half asleep. "Is it stupid for me to mention how much fun I just had?"

Elphaba hummed and held her closer. She wasn't going to think, right now, about what those words meant, not when she could do so much better than that. By holding Galinda close. Showing her.

"Well, if you want to have more fun," Elphaba said, "then I think we found something we can do for today."

 


End file.
